


I need your expertise

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [58]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Rachel is having problems with one of her classes, and desperately needs Santana's help
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Series: Glee Drabbles [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 18





	I need your expertise

** Rachel and Santana **

Rachel felt she was in a quandary. Her scene class had given her an assignment, a new part. A lesbian. Rachel didn’t really know how to go about this whole thing, show that she was in an intimate lesbian relationship. Who better to ask than Santana?

“Rachel, stop pacing and out with it!” Santana groused. Rachel made her sit down and was going to ask a questions, but far too nervous to start.

“I just don’t know how to word this questions,” Rachel said.

“Just tell me,” Santana insisted.

“I would like to have sex with you,” Rachel blurted.

“You what now?”

“I got assigned a role in scene class and it involves being in an intimate lesbian relationship,” Rachel explained quickly.

“And sex because?”

“In my mind, these two characters have been intimate in a lot of ways. I could pretend and use the intimate feelings I feel after sleeping with Finn or Brody, but I’d rather figure this out for real,” Rachel expounded. “And it’s not like you don’t sleep with straight girls. I saw Quinn and you at Mr. Schue’s wedding.”

“Okay, got me there,” Santana chuckled. “So you want hands on experience for touching women?”

“Yes. I know how I touch men, and there was a definite change in my behavior after I’ve had sex with them. I need to have that experience with a woman. It will only serve to help me on Broadway as well. I might even be able to play Maureen in Rent.”

“Nothing weird between us?” Santana asked.

“You’ll do it?” Rachel asked excitedly.

“As long as we’re cool.” She shrugged. “We are finally friends. I’m not about to have that get all messed up.”

“Agreed.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

They decided to have the full experience. They went out to dinner and went out for a stroll before going back to the loft. Kurt was still out on campus so they didn’t see him get all weirded out. They each had a glass of wine and headed to the bedroom. Rachel wasn’t one to go half after anything, so she leaned in and kissed Santana. They got to explore to their hearts content and Santana even showed Rachel a trick or two; Rachel was nothing if not an ardent student.

Two weeks alter Rachel burst into the loft and practically jumped on Santana. She kissed the Latina quite thoroughly. “I got an A+, she loved the authenticity,” Rachel said beaming. Kurt looked on in sheer confusion.

“I’m glad I could be of service,” Santana chuckled.


End file.
